Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a masonry tool and, more particularly, to a masonry hand tool that provides distinct structural elements at opposed ends to achieve differing masonry functions.
Description of Related Art
A skilled mason requires an extensive tool kit to undertake all of the tasks that are encompassed in masonry, beyond the well known tasks of laying brick and stone to make functional structures. It is also necessary, e.g., to build hardscape, repair existing masonry structures, apply and repair stucco, and the like. Often these jobs involve switching frequently between various tasks and switch tools. Thus many tools must be available and close-at-hand, which can complicate a work site. Clearly any tool innovation that combines the function of more than one tool into a single implement is a welcome advance in the field.